robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Spirit Of Lumber Tycoon
In 2008 there was a Roblox Player. His name was Coon, he played Lumber Tycoon Every day. He was also really active on the Forums. One day Coon went onto Roblox and saw that his account was Terminated. He got mad and quit Roblox. He was never seen again. In 2012, A Few years after he was terminated. A user by the name of DracoSwordMaster, A former Admin Unbanned Coon On April 1, 2012. And then he got Terminated Again on April 2, 2012 In 2013 He got back on Roblox and started a new account. Once again, He went on Lumber Tycoon, 3 Months have past and hes still playing Lumber Tycoon, 2 Days later. He was Terminated, he was super angry Years Have Past, It is 2015, A new Game was created. Lumber Tycoon 2, A person went on and started working on the tycoon, the guy went up to go cut down some trees there was someone behind a tree, he was crying, he looked just like Coon, the guy said "Whats wrong sir?". Coon did not reply. The guy walked away and then he could not move. It was Weird. So he decided to leave the game. he clicked leave game and words popped up on his screen. It said "YOU MUST NOT LEAVE FRIEND". Then it was flashing red on his screen. He went to Click the X button and it would not let him leave. Then his Character looked like Coon. But with Bloodshot eyes. Then his computer crashed. He went back on Roblox but he never played Lumber Tycoon 2 ever again. Then, In 2016 Someone By The Name of sonicspeed844 went on Lumber Tycoon 2 and he went to cut down trees, Coon was Floating in The Forest. He went up to the person and said "I Live In the Lumber I am a Spirit of the Trees". He tried to leave the game and his screen said "YOU MUST NOT LEAVE FRIEND". He hit the X button and went off Roblox all together Then in 2017. Coon Made a new account by the name of c00n44. He has been scaring people that have been going around cutting trees. Link to his account: https://www.roblox.com/users/391138171/profile On his account he says he says he hides in the Lumber, referring that he only plays Lumber Tycoon. Although, he mainly plays Lumber Tycoon, he has been seen on G0z's game Happy Town. You might still encounter Coon today on Lumber Tycoon 2, But he is very rare to see. He usually shows up by a tree near Wood R Us. If you Ignore him, he will say "Where ya goin'?". If you talk to him he will say "YOU MUST NOT LEAVE FRIEND" and then your computer crashes May 1, 2018. Coon has been recently Active In the Past Week, He has been seen on Lumber Tycoon 1 and Lumber Tycoon 2 In 1 Week, he has not said anything but he has been seen this week about 2 or 3 times. It might appear that coon is appearing more in 2018 than any other times from 2015 to now. So if you do see a player by the name of c00n44, leave the game. He has also been seen changing the map on Lumber Tycoon 1, An example is making the trees red and also making it so its only night time Coon has also been seen walking in fire on Lumber Tycoon 1. But mostly some people have left the game because they saw it. COONS PROFILE: Coon says he hides in the Lumber which means he plays Lumber Tycoon, If you find him in the game more than once he will message you saying "Save me, Save you, Save all" Everyday he haunts the Lumber Tycoon games and not a lot of people have returned... Category:Example Category:Good Example Category:Users Category:Files